Robots and Trees
by Peace Ocean
Summary: Everyone knows Kate, Zach Varmitech's daughter until her adoption by the Wild Kratts crew. But we've only heard bits and pieces about McKenzie, her mother? Who was she? and Who was she to Zach? Cover by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so like, who's ready for weird story time? XD Iris and I had the hardest time getting a name for the story, and we were completely stumped for like..a day...or so. But then, I'm sleeping in bed, freezing cold and shivering, and sis wakes me up in the middle of the night, throws a sweater in my face, tosses a big thick sleeping bag over the whole bed and is like, "Prin, Prin, I got it! Robots and Trees!" I stared at her, gave her a goofy grin and said, "Yeah, I like tree houses, why?"**

**I know, I'm half insane in the middle of the night. Anyway, I went back to sleep, and I had this weird dream where the world was at war, and like, there was the electronic, advanced side of civilization, and the mythic...like hippy people that wanted to live in harmony with nature instead of plowing it down for progress. Anyway, so Zach was a cyborg and McKenzie was a Tree Nymph, and they fell in love, and they went against all traditions and restrictions and beyond the fence and found that both sides have their perks, and they wanted to bring about a new era of Techs and Nymphs living in harmony with everything. Oh and then there was an awesome poster inside my head, that I would SOOO love to be able to show you but I can't. DX Anyway, I'm done, so read, rite review! ^^**

* * *

McKenzie's green eyes flitted across the huge mansion that was to be her home and she gasped. When she had gotten married, she had a basic idea of how rich her husband was; she hadn't really cared for it, and had mostly put it out of mind. But now, staring at the huge area the house took up, she began to grasp at the strings of how much he actually had. It worried her slightly, but as she felt a tentative pair of arms weakly wrap themselves around her, she smiled and pulled the arms down strongly, pulling the man closer to her. He seemed surprised at first, but relaxed into it and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"So what do you think?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle, as it only was for her. She giggled and patted his arms.

"I think you overdid it. You know, I though we went over this on our first month of dating," she spun around in his arms, facing his surprised face and wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her cheek on his collarbone, "You don't buy my love with expensive gifts."

He pulled back, his pastel green eyes glittering with emotion.

"Wha-you don't like it? I-I can get a better one if you-"

She quieted him with a prompt kiss on his lips, which shocked him, as it always had, and she pulled back, watching with amusement as a red blush covered his cheeks. Zach gave her a lopsided grin.

"It's fine, Zach. I just wasn't expecting it."

He seemed relieved, and pulled away from her.

"But how am I going to clean it?"

"Clean it?" he scoffed, "My robots will do that for you!"

She stared at him, trying to imagine his bulky robots doing delicate chores like dusting the furniture and washing fragile plates. She giggled, imagining them in pink, frilly aprons.

"Let's throw a housewarming party!" Zach slipped his hand into hers, interlacing their fingers tentatively, almost as if he was afraid she'd reject it.

"But we haven't even moved in yet!" McKenzie's green eyes flew open.

"We have too!" he grinned and tightening his grip on her hand, ran up the lawn to the front door, "I had my robots move all of our stuff while we were on the honeymoon."

She blushed, remembering the expensive hotel he had taken her to, and her eventually dragging him out to the woods to enjoy the days better.

"Hey, wait, your robots moved my stuff?"

Noticing the slight worry in her voice he paused a moment to reassure her with a nervous chuckle, "Oh, no, I made sure they were programmed to be gentle with the stuff."

McKenzie frowned slightly for a second, knowing she'd have to rearrange most of the stuff to her liking, but smiled at him, her brown hair flying as she turned to look at him.

"Okay. How about that tour?"

He grinned happily, a love struck look coming over his face as she wrapped one of his arms over her shoulder and wrapped hers around his waist as they walked in.

_This is only the beginning, _they both thought to themselves.

* * *

McKenzie knew that Zach was trying to show how much he loved her by making life easier for her and having the robots do everything, but she really did enjoy housework. There was just something about sweeping the rooms every day that made her feel at home, and something about washing her own dishes that made her love them more, and appreciate the finely painted details on the expensive china ware her mother had given her. But most of all she loved the garden that made up her back yard.

She loved to go out and weed the plants, talking to them and giving them a certain love that no robot could ever give them. She loved to water the rose bushed and lilac flowers and watch the tiny birds flit around in the tall ornamental grass, eating the tiny seeds from their stalks.

It would take forever, though, to convince Zach to come out with her, and she would sit in the garden alone at times, saddened that he couldn't share her joy. She never stayed down for long though.

"Zach?"

He muttered something as he gently placed another robotic piece on top of his most recent invention. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that it seemed completely decorated with spikes.

"Zach, honey," she reached out and gently touched his shoulder.

"One sec," he reached up from his seat, placing a pair of goggles on her eyes that she couldn't see out of, and placed a matching pair on his own face. She winced as the loud sound of a welder powering up assaulted her ears. Some white light penetrated her black goggles, before the welder powered down.

"Done!" he pulled off her goggles and threw them at a nearby robot along with his own, grinning giddily at his new invention.

"What is it?" McKenzie gently touched one of the spikes of the odd-looking sphere.

"It's a time dilator!" he grinned.

"Time dilator?"

"Yeah, it's a step towards time travel!" Zach giggled and placed it on his shelf, "Oh, were you saying something?"

She sighed and hugged him, "I just wanted to ask you to come with me somewhere."

"Where to?"

"It's a surprise," she looked up at him through her eyelashes. He practically melted and hugged her back.

"Oh, alright. No blindfolds?"

"Aw, hon!"

"Okay, fine! I'll put up with you and your crazy blindfolds again for today," he jabbed his tongue out at her for a moment, and she giggled, giving him a quick kiss before blindfolding him.

"Only because I love you."

He felt her hug him again, clinging close for a second, "I love you too."

* * *

As he felt himself be led around, he began to think he knew where she was leading him. He could feel the air around him heating up, surrounding him, swallowing him...he subconciously clutched her hand tighter.

"M-McKenzie?"

"We're almost there!"

"We've been walking forever!"

"Only a couple of minutes, Zach. Wait a few more," she pulled him a little faster, and he could feel the atmosphere around him change, cooling down and letting go of him.

Here she stopped, and he felt her take the blindfold off. Opening his eyes, he winced at the light attacking them, and blinking a few times, he found himself surrounded by trees.

"McKenzie-"

"Just give it a chance," she whispered, smiling up at him serenely with her green eyes full of hope. He felt that now familiar pounding of his heart in his chest, and felt a sort of joy at knowing that it still existed.

"Okay."

McKenzie had brought him life again. With her happy, smiling ways, her stubborn streak and big green eyes, she had given him more than he could ever dream of repaying her for. He'd put up with any amount of boring, dead-as-rocks trees for her. Looking around, he noticed that she had set up a picnic under one of the trees. She pulled him over and sat down.

"What's this?"

"I wanted to do something special, and, well," she shrugged, grinning as she tucked her coppery brown hair behind her ears and pulled out a pie, "I made this. My mom used to always make rubharb pie every Saturday."

"What's ru-har-bab pie?" half of his face was pulled up in an expression of sheer confusion.

She laughed, and he noticed how the little bit of sunlight filtering through the trees caught on her hair, lighting up the coppery tones.

"Here, taste it," she pulled out a fork and positioned a piece on the tines, holding it out to him. With some aprehension, he took the bite. It had an odd texture, not a little unlike apple pie, but tasted much, much more sugary.

"Not bad," he praised, pulling out another fork and taking another bite. In fact it was "not bad" to the point that he nearly ate the entire thing himself.

They spent a couple hours laughing and talking, taking their time with eating their lunch.

"Zach?" McKenzie spoke up as they laid on the cloth together, her head on his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Was it so bad out here?"

"Well...no..." he ignored the fact that he currently had a rock poking his back and a root was pressing itself into his neck uncomfortably.

"Can we do this again?" she murmured, slowly falling asleep.

Silence. He thought over it.

"S-sure. It'll be nice."

"Ever think of having a family?"

He hoped she was still half asleep, because he wasn't sure he wanted her to see the absolutely horrified look on his face. He thought back to his own family.

His older brother had run off to become a photographer at fifteen.

His mom died.

He got a stepmom that in some ways had been a much better mom, but had frankly freaked him out beyond belief.

He got a half brother that followed him around treating him like a god whenever he saw him, including offering him any and all things the young boy deemed worthy for him...including a dead frog, a weird painting that looked like someone drove over it on a mudroad after a rainstorm and a couple of other assorted "offerings".

His dad died in a horrible manner.

The step mom disappeared with the half brother.

In all honesty, he didn't believe families worked out. They either died off, lied about everything in an attempt to get to the end, or split up.

But he knew McKenzie had grown up in a happy home, and that she wanted a family. A good, healthy, working family.

Could he give that to her? Could he be a father to a kid?

"Zach?"

"Huh?"

"Ever think of having a family?"

"No," he answered honestly, "But...I'd think about it...now..."

Maybe they could work it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prin: ...**

**Iris: *pokes her* O_o Sis?**

**Prin: ...I can't think of anything to say.**

**Iris: Well, that's a first. XD Hey, guys, you might have heard, our computer decided to "corrupt" some Windows file and the two of us messed something up in the BIOs, so that now, we can't open our computer any further than the black boot-up screen, can't use internet with it, can't write or do anything period, so, we're not going to be on. The only reason we have been on is because we've been staying at our grandma's with the kids while our parents clean out the very last of our stuff from the old house-**

**Prin: And, thank Almighty, GRANDMA HAS A COMPUTER AND INTERNET! 8D**

**Iris: o.o I see you have your voice back. But I think this is the last load, so we'll be gone for a while. **

**Prin: We thought we might update something real quick, and I know WKSF1 will be happy with this!**

**Iris: So, please review, and we'll see you next time we get a computer with internet under our hands!**

* * *

She looked prettiest outside.

Her green-hazel eyes glittered against the sky like the jewels his mother wore, and the sun shone on her hair, making it light up like copper and gold. For some reason, though he hated not to wear shoes, he loved to see her dainty feet running across the green grass. Her laughter mixed with the sound of the soft breeze...

Maybe he could like the outdoors.

Zach stared at his workshop, as McKenzie called it, full of half-finished inventions and prototype upgraded robots collecting dust and groaned, frustrated. He wasn't being able to do anything, not necessarily because of McKenzie, but because he had lost...he had stopped...

He sat down at his desk, pulling out his old plans and digitalized drawings. Staring at them.

"I can't even understand them anymore," he sighed, putting them back, feeling an old feeling that he had become familiar with since childhood, a deep, dark, oppressive feeling. He suddenly felt old, with little or no reason and his shoulders slumped.

"Zach?"

His head jerked up, finding McKenzie in his doorway, and some of the feeling left, as it had when he first met her.

She looked worried as she walked over to him, her hair loose and tousled over her shoulders. She knelt in front of him, resting her hands on his knees with a loving smile.

"You look depressed. Are you okay?"

_Depressed?_

Zach looked across the room to a mirror, and with a slight shudder, found his old self in there. The sulky, angry, dark self he had been all his life. He slowly turned back to her, looking into her eyes, searching for something as he place his hands on her shoulders, pulling her up towards him. And he found it. That everlasting trust and love she had for him, that he knew had somehow saved him. He smiled, the dark feeling vanishing and nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine," he whispered, pulling her close, kissing her, claiming her lips as his. She gave him a surprised look, but smiled and hugged him closely.

"I love you," Zach pulled her closer, tightly, possessively as the dark feeling flickered in his eyes for a second and she felt a sudden pang of fear, although she couldn't explain it, and it made her blood run cold. The warmth of his lips on hers warmed her again, and she ignored the feeling, smiling brightly.

"I love you too."

* * *

McKenzie watched as their first year together drew to a close, and felt a bitter-sweetness in her heart. Sweet because she was with the man she loved, that loved her unconditionally, and bitter because she was noticing something in him that worried her. Not for herself, but for him. He seemed alternatively overflowing with joy and love and teeming with anger and moodiness. Zach was always kind to her, but she saw that there was something slowly growing in his eyes as she watched him when he tried to invent or fix the robots by hand.

.

They both worked, although Zach had pronounced it unnecessary. He worked as the CEO of Varmitech Interprises, and she volunteered at a nearby daycare.

"You pick up a lot of colds there," Zach handed her a bowl of warm soup and adjusted McKenzie's thermometer, "You sure you want to keep volunteering there?"

McKenzie rolled her eyes at him, playfully whacking his arm for asking her that controversial question while the thermometer was in her mouth and she couldn't answer.

"Let me guess, you like the whiny, snotty, stinky little kids. Don't tell me I was one of them once, I know and I remember and I don't ever want to be one again. I don't see why people don't train their kids to use the bathroom as soon as they can walk. I know it's possible, I did it w..." he caught himself and looked away for a moment. McKenzie raised an eyebrow, pulling out the thermometer.

"You potty trained as soon as you could walk?" she smiled amusedly, her voice grated, on account of her sore throat, "No offence, but I doubt you could do that honey."

Zach smiled, although a little unassuredly, "Okay, fine, I'm not the best at physical stuff...Who's to say I couldn't do that though?"

She grinned, and looked at the thermometer, "Oh, it's pretty high."

All playfulness left her expression. He frowned and looked at the thermometer, "It's not that high. You've gotten higher."

She stood up, rubbing her forehead, "No, it's just that...I...you don't understand...Give me a second, I'll be right back."

With that, she spun on her heel and ran up the nearby flight of stairs, leaving a very confused Zach behind.

"...McKenzie?" he stood up, walking up the stairs slowly after her, peering into the library, a warmly lit room with a high ceiling and enough books to furnish a regular library. McKenzie was leafing quickly through a thick book.

"McKenzie, if you're worried, I'll take you to the hospital." she jerked at the sound of his voice and slammed the book shut, hiding it under the blanket draped over her shoulders, her green eyes wide in shock.

"Z-Zach, I asked you to wait for me," her voice wavered, frightened. Zach stood in the doorway, and she could see something fighting behind his unwavering pastel green eyes boring into hers, "Zach?"

"What are you hiding?"

Her heart was jumping in all sorts of erratic directions. _Not yet, please._

_"McKenzie," _his voice was harsh and chilling as he walked up to her, "What is that?"

His own heart was jumping too, not so much at what he thought she might be hiding, but that fact that she was hiding something from him. It scared him intensely and he wasn't sure why.

"It's...nothing..." He was right in front of her, moving closer and she backed away, "It's for our anniversary...Zach, I-"

The last thing she expected was for him to kiss her. Gently, yet it sent lighting straight through her, burning into the ground it seemed and he pulled away, leaving her breathless.

"Great," she forced out, "Now you'll get sick."

"I got it," he grinned, flashing the book in front of her face, giving her one last peck before running off.

She gasped, "You just...Zach!"

McKenzie dropped the blanket and chased after him, wishing her vocal cords were in better condition to give him a "tongue-lashing" as her father called it.

She found him lying on top of a bookshelf lazily, grinning down at her as he dangled the book just out of her reach.

"How'd _you _get up _there_?"

"Zachbot," he pointed to one hovering behind her, "Anyway, let's see what you got me. _What to expect..."_

His grin fell, shock covering his face and she sighed as he sat up, skimming through the book at a pace that would have had most speed-readers ashamed.

"McKenzie?"

"Come down, please."

Instead of calling his Zachbot, he obediently climbed down, using the bookshelf as a ladder. He turned to her, his eyes wide with an emotion she couldn't place. He looked a like a child caught with his had in the cookie-jar.

"What...?"

She blushed lightly and smiled at him uncertainly, "Remember last month?"

He nodded slowly, and somehow, he knew already.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded quietly. He sighed, staring at her steadily, trying to pull any emotion out of himself. But he couldn't. There was an absolute blank sitting there.

"Then we better get you to the hospital."

"Huh?"

"It's in the book," he smiled and handed it to her, finally getting something. Fear and...anticipation. She looked into his eyes, trying to read him, but he was blocked.

"So...I hope it's a girl," he smiled, sweet memories overruling his fear. McKenzie saw the change in his eyes and smiled. Happily.

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

He kept overhearing things from the board of directors whenever he went to work. Complaints about their wives, about their rebellious kids, about all manner of horrible stuff going on in the inner workings of their families.

Everything he heard seemed to compound the '_fact'_ he had built into his head.

"_**Families. Don't. Work."**_

And it terrified him. He didn't want to end up divorcing McKenzie or bailing their kid out of jail or trying to keep boys away from their little girl-

McKenzie always found it funny that he referred to the baby as _she _and _her. _He figured it must have been because of the contrast between Hannah and Jon. Hannah was monumentally easier, and she adored him. In a much less creepy than Jon.

He suddenly wondered how the kid was doing. It had been years since he had last seen his half-brother and he wondered if the kid still idolized him.

So it was that McKenzie found him hunched over in the attic, trying to pull a book out from under a huge pile of boxes. Why he was doing it himself instead of getting one of his robots to do it, she didn't know, but he looked funny...at least before he toppled over the boxes and got squashed.

"Zach!"

He stood up with a confused expression on his face, staring at the boxes, "That kinda hurt."

She chuckled, relieved, "What on Earth are you doing?"

Zach glanced down to the book in his hand, giving her a sheepish smile, "Oh, well...I decided it was time you met my family...Or at least their pictures."

"Oh," she slipped a hand around his waist, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe then...you'll know..."

"Why you've been so terribly moody and weird lately?" she gave him a sad smile, knowing it was because of the pregnancy. It gave her such a terrible feeling inside that he would resent her and the baby when she/he was born, and that was the last thing she wanted.

He gave her a halfhearted chuckle, motioning to a box behind them to sit on, opening the book.

The very first picture was of his parent's wedding. The woman wore a simple pink dress and a beaming smile as she was hoisted into her new husband's loving arms, his face nuzzled against her own.

"A pink dress?"

"They eloped. She was the daughter of one of my...grandfather's, um, horse jockeys," he gave her a rather simple explanation, "He was rich, and completely against Dad marrying the daughter of an _employee _but they did it anyway...Her sister married this William _Kratt_ guy that my dad hated because he wouldn't sell his harmonica factory to him. Dad tried everything to drive the man into bankruptcy, but that..._Kratt," _he spoke the name gingerly, "managed to keep it all together."

McKenzie laughed, "You're dad sure knew how to hold a grudge."

"One of those unfortunate genetic traits that I managed to snag," Zach elbowed her playfully, before turning the page, showing a bright eyed baby boy staring at the camera.

"Is that you?"

"No, that's Aaron. My older brother, whom I met after I was...14 or so? Some time after Mom died, he popped in asking for her," he scoffed bitterly.

"Wait, how come he didn't know?"

Zach sighed, "He ran away at fifteen because Dad wanted him to get into the whole Varmitech business, and all he wanted was to be a photographer. I was born when he was thirteen, so I never got to know him."

The same boy, around six now, was seen flashing a camera back at the photo taker, shaggy black hair swept back, a devilish grin on his face as his eyes, the same color as Zach's, impishly dared the person.

A couple other pictures, one with a very pregnant Liana and another with the stern father graced the pages.

The next picture was of a bewildered baby, clueless baby blue eyes staring at the person holding him, soft black hair covering the small head.

"Hey, you're head's normal there!" McKenzie smirked out of the side of her mouth, knowing her comments on the shape of his head always irked him.

"What is it with you and my head?"

"Just stating the obvious, deary," she smirked openly as he gave her a playful glare.

"Anyway, let's skip over these, since you already kno-"

"No!" she protested, loving the chance to see her husband as a baby, and snatched the book, knowing that if she let him have it, he wouldn't let her see them. And since she became pregnant, he didn't tousle with her like they used to.

"McKenzie!" he whined, pouting and crossing his arms.

"I love the way you look when you do that, my crazy inventor," she nuzzled her face against his neck to make it up to him, before flipping through the book, finding another picture of him in his mysterious brother's arms, and a handful of him winning projects, almost always with that strangely astonished look on his face.

"Were you afraid of the camera?" she smirked as he shrunk in his seat.

"No...I just didn't like how I always turned out looking...and the flash was always so...disconcerting," he grimaced while she laughed at him.

"Naw, I think you looked cute, with your big buggy eyes and teeny-tiny mouth," she tried to mimic his expression, failing laughably. He chuckled.

"Actually, I think it was something more like this," and he set a horrified expression on his face that matched the pictures perfectly.

"Exactly!" McKenzie burst into hysterical laughter and he rolled his eyes.

"You still haven't finished the book."

Amid giggles, she nodded, flipping the page over, her smile falling at the picture of a tiny baby in Joshua's arms, sitting next to a very pale Liana in a hospital bed. The man looked as if his world had just fallen on top of him, and the woman had one pale hand on her baby, her lips pulled into a smile for the last time, her eyes glazed with the fever of death...Something about the picture chilled McKenzie to the core and she fought the urge to cover it with her hand, to hide whatever it was about that picture that terrified her so much.

"She told me not to hate my sister...I couldn't help but notice how final that sounded. I left the room and...I can't remember what happened after that, only that I ended up in front of the nursery staring at my baby sister...I remember thinking how very tiny and fragile she looked," his eyes became distant, a soft, mournful smile on his face, "At that very moment...she was perfect to me."

McKenzie suddenly realized how hard it actually was for him to flip through the pictures, to see his family, little more than relics in history now, lain out as if alive again, and to know, deep down that he would never see them again. She placed a hand on his back, rubbing a wide circle as he stared into space.

"Mom actually died thirty minutes after I left, and I've always felt so guilty for not being there, but in my mind, if I didn't see it...it wasn't true...It took me over five months to truly start grieving for her," he smiled wryly, "and by then, I had made my school rivals my life-long enemies. I had something to...occupy myself with, and to tell you the truth, the school mascot had bitten my fingers so many times I didn't feel bad at all about turning it into a robot. That, I think, was the first time I ever truly made an animal into robot just because I wanted to. I had made a parrot into a robot so that I could fly it around like some sort of toy airplane, dogs were turned into pets that I could force into protecting me...Other things like that, but I turned the school mascot into a robot because I didn't want to think about anything and I terrified the school bully, Harold. Got him a whole lot of little rodent bites too," Zach grinned, turning to look at his deadpanning wife.

"Oh, Zach," she groaned, "And ermines aren't rodents..."

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you never wished the school bully got what was coming to him?"

"We didn't have school bullies in my school," she shrugged, "My school was a small thing, only about thirty students in total, and ten in my grade. We were all friends."

She glanced back down at the book, seeing Zach holding a three year old girl in a candid picture. The girl's face was blurred, as she was squirming away from her older brother and the sixteen year old Zach was doing his best to hold onto her. A few more pictures of her while she was six, during her ballet lessons. Another of her with her father, a smug look on both their faces, as if they had pulled something devious off together, while Zach stood stiffly in a corner, not even bothering to try and smile as a young girl, blond and blue eyed with the perfect body wrapped her arms around him.

McKenzie shuddered, stiffly pointing to the young woman, "Was that your girlfriend?"

"Oh, heck no!" Zach's voice suddenly jumped, then lowered back to normal as he donned a sheepish look, "That was my dad's wife. She was barely five years older than me. Barely."

"Oh, wow...That must have been...weird..." McKenzie wasn't exactly sure how to respond to Zach's reaction, "So, why is she hugging you instead of Joshua?"

Zach's expression became unreadable, "Because he lost interest in her after Hannah-I mean, Liana was old enough to interact with him. She was so much like Mom, I think he felt guilty for marrying Anne...Can we just _move on_ already?"

He grabbed the book, flipping the pages by with quick, clipped explanations for each picture, and McKenzie noticed that many of the pictures looked cropped in this section. As if he had been trying to get rid of something. She placed a gentle hand on his, surprised to find it shaking. He stopped flipping pages, staring ahead blankly.

"Zach," she reached up, gently tracing his cheek, "Look at me."

He didn't move, his expression flickering.

"Listen, we don't have to keep looking at these. I know this is hurting you, and that is the last thing I want."

He turned slowly, his gaze downcast.

"Zach?"

"Okay," he closed the book, shoulders slumped.

She kissed his shoulder, hugging him, "You know I love you, right?"

He was silent for a moment, before smiling wryly, "What's not to love?"

"Oh, Zach."

He pulled her into his lap, burying his face next hers in the opulent layers of soft clothes she had on, "I think I love you more."

McKenzie giggled, "That's impossible. Because I love you bigger than the moon."

"I love you bigger than the sun," Zach grinned, continuing the game

"I love you bigger than the sky," she kissed his cheek.

"I love you more than there are stars in the sky," he kissed her forehead.

"I love you more than there are fish in the sea."

"I love you more than there are atoms in the world!"

"_I _love you more than there are insects in the world."

"Bugs? Really? I love you more than there are galaxies in the universe."

"I love you more than there is space in outer-space," McKenzie lifted a finger triumphantly.

"I love you more than infinity can go on!" Zach pulled a trump card with a wild grin, while McKenzie playfully groaned in defeat.

"I thought we out ruled the infinity clause!"

"That's not the infinity clause!"


End file.
